


[间之楔同人翻译]The Dark Side of The Moon

by siesie7



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesie7/pseuds/siesie7





	[间之楔同人翻译]The Dark Side of The Moon

作者：Roo   
翻译：Sieben

 

夜雨轻柔地敲打着Ceres贫民窟巷子里的锡制屋顶和垃圾罐。Riki独自走在路上，他的眼睛追随着黑色发光路面上反射出来的霓虹灯的毫无生气的光亮。他从未觉得如此彻底地孤独。他因此痛恨这样的自己。

不到六个月前他离开了Eos，逃离了Iason的丝般舒适的床榻。六个月里，那种饥渴却从未冷却过。虽然身边又有了Bison兄弟的相伴，还有Guy的溺爱般的关照，Riki却还是发现自己总是心烦意乱。那些记忆里，被月光浸染的房间、于他之上的Iason的炽热和坚硬、那深沉的充满罪恶的嗓音轻吟着索求着彼此的愉悦。那些记忆里，甚至还包括当他入睡时，他用来环抱他的铁一般强壮手臂所散发出的诱人魅力。这些想法仿佛迷失的饱受折磨的幽魂，一刻不停地纠缠着Riki。

一开始，他想要借用烈酒来平息他的脆弱，但是酒只让他的神志变得模糊、混沌，他于是在那种挥之不去的渴望面前显得更加没有抵抗的能力。有些时候，当Riki游走在梦境和清醒的世界之间，他甚至可以感受到那个Blondie在他颊侧低语时的触感，或者耳廓处他吐出的热雾一样的气息。Iason身上麝香的味道弥散在他四周，在充满愉悦的期待中，他肌肤上细小的毛发像被人刺痛一般兴奋直立起来。每当幻觉真实到使他流泪，他便开始怀疑自己是不是已经疯了。

他唯一的安慰便是这样毫无目地游荡在荒芜可怖的街道上。几乎每个夜晚，Riki都会不自知地回到他与他的“主人”初遇的地方。在那里，Iason救了他，然后将他据为己有，并最终把他迫入这种每时每刻都充满渴求的状态，永远都逃不开。在这里，这个地方，Riki可以哀悼命运的不公，雨水可以为他掉下他不能流出的眼泪。

无论Riki去到何处，无论他选择什么样的生活，无法得到满足的欲望所带来的空虚感都在侵蚀着他。比起被锁在奴隶的链条中，没有Iason的日子让他觉得更加深陷泥潭。至少那个时候，他可以完完全全地归咎于Iason，他可以做出无功无用的反抗来挽救他破碎的尊严。而现在他只能独自一人，浑身寒冷透湿，几乎快要饿死地在被世人抛弃的街巷里半疯一样地游荡……

即使是Riki的骄傲也无法将他从Iason的获胜的情欲之中释放。

――――――

六个月。

六个月，没有一点音信。

长而优雅的手指被包裹在精致的白色手套中安静地抚摩着桌面。这个Blondie安坐得纹丝不动，连大理石的雕像也会要妒忌起来。只有他前胸的起伏和几乎轻不可闻的指尖下的敲点声可以证明他还具有生命。他冰蓝色的眼睛仿佛雕刻进了面前由窗外伸展进来的黑夜里。对于任何其他人来说，他看起来仿佛已经失去了理智。但是Iason知道得更清楚。变得疯狂——逃避现实远没有这么简单。

在Tanagura明亮的灯光无法照及的某处，Riki正蜷缩在他的掌控之外。仿佛追寻着血液气味的猎狗，Iason的思绪无法从那个男孩身上转移开去。Riki的模样如瘟疫般折磨着他，驱使着他，将挫败的利叉猛戳进他的胃里，然而，他仍旧什么也没做。

他保持着完美的静坐，用尽每一毫厘的意志以恪守被动。他必须显得漠不关心。他必须至少让这愚蠢再持续多一点时间。他必须证明他拥有最终的掌控。

但是……

随着时间的推移，对Riki的需求变得更多，更强烈，几乎要吞噬了他。Iason知道这一切无法解释。Raoul已经问过他千百次——为什么是这个杂种？这个贱民有什么特别的地方？到底是什么迷住了Iason？

但是千百次以来，Iason始终无法把他的理由说成言语。如何去形容Riki的精神、激情和没有隔挡的灵魂？如何去解释当那个男孩的赤裸的皮肤贴上自己的时候那种天鹅绒般的质感？还有那些从完美的唇缝间被挤碎的细微的喘息和呼吸？还有那迎合他严酷撞击的狭窄身体。那种每次都在挑战他的挑衅姿态和傲慢模样，使得他想要占有，击碎，支配，注塑和主宰黑色Riki的每一寸灵魂。那激荡欲望满足之后的低吟着的想要把他温柔抱住的念头……

有时Iason觉得自己像是太阳，一心想要窃取月亮的暗黑那面。  
“Katze，”他对着黑暗里说。  
立刻，红发人优美的面容出现在电子通讯器上。  
安静，沉敛，而服从。  
Katze。  
“我有个任务给你。”

――――――

也许是烈酒影响了他的判断力，或者也许仅仅是饥饿让他反应过了头，但是Riki的本能告诉他有人在紧紧地跟踪他。他蜿蜒而下进入地下的曲折通道也没能甩掉他。他突然回转身，紧张地在冰凉的夜色里查看着。  
“谁在那儿？想干吗？”  
他的声音听起来并没有他希望的那么有威吓力。没有人回答他，但是有什么邪恶的东西闪进了垃圾桶的背后，让一个瓶子摔碎在沥青路上。当玻璃破碎的声音响起的一刻，Riki猛地上前，敏捷地将罐子一脚踢开准备开始一场战斗……  
……当一个小黑东西像一块煤似的落在地上，Riki才突然停了下来。他凝视了一阵，然后弯下腰去再仔细看了看。两只玉石一样的眼睛在他面前闪了闪，接着是一声尖利的嘶声。  
一只小猫。一只小黑猫。

Riki猛地松了一口气，接着又笑起自己的愚蠢来。他转身继续走自己的路，却吃惊地发现那毛茸茸的小怪物竟然一直跟着他。  
“哦？想要跟着我么小家伙？我没有你要的东西……”Riki自己笑起来。“我连自己都喂不饱！”尽管这么说着，他还是走向了那一身乱糟糟的小猫，捏着它脖颈后面将它提了起来。它死命的挣扎起来，不过Riki早就料想到了。没有多想，他把那挣扎的小生物卷进他的皮夹克里，尽力保持着不因为那湿漉漉的皮毛摩擦他发疼的肚子而颤抖。那肮脏的小恶魔又抓又咬，好在他醉得已经顾不上在乎这些了。  
就这么向前走着，过了一阵，小猫在Riki皮衣做成的安全“茧”里消停了下来。Riki知道那小动物已经睡着了，连他的胃咕咕叫唤起来都没能惊扰它。叹了口气，他在一家面馆前停住了脚步，望着店里的食客努力忍着口水。尽管他吃不起，但至少可以尽情享受一下里面飘出来的香气。

“我来请你一碗？”一个深沉丰厚的声音溶入了Riki的意识当中。太棒了，又一个来送死的混蛋。他可还不至于那么饿。  
“滚开混……Katze！”  
红发人轻微地点头，他脸上闪过一抹模糊的笑容。  
“Riki。”那种语气，温暖而充满情感，一点不像Riki之前所认识的那个Furniture。  
Riki完全被惊惶给攥住了，发凉的四肢开始僵硬颤抖。他隐约感觉到小猫已经醒了过来，它小小的爪子正不安地抠着他的皮肉。但是他动不了也说不出话。  
“Riki，”Katze喃喃道，盯着他，“放心，我不是来带你回去的。”  
不是回去。这些字眼慢慢沉下去，Riki过了一会儿终于清醒过来。“那你为什么在这儿？”  
再次，上翘的唇角的闪烁起来。在Katze这里，从来没有什么是确定的。“我在附近有个任务。”  
Riki点点头，知道Katze是在为Iason办事。他不禁怀疑起这是不是跟自己有关。“然后？”  
“然后我看见了你，觉得你大概会有兴趣和我共进晚餐。”Katze永远直奔主题。从来没有绚丽的词藻或者虚假的伪装。他想要请他晚餐。但是这背后有什么鬼？一阵长长的静默，Riki只是惊愕地瞪着Katze紫色的眼睛。  
“如果……如果你不想，我也理解。”Katze微躬，转身要走。  
有什么东西突然在Riki心里一动。他不想今晚仍是独自一人。“你请客？”  
Katze转回脸，一笑。“当然。”  
温暖而干燥，面店看起来绝对值得进去停歇一阵。Riki本想坐在其中的一张桌子边，但Katze径直走到吧台边上坐了下来。他很谨慎地跟了过去也坐了下来。Katze叫菜和温啤酒的时候，Riki毫不遮掩地盯着他看。他就这么瞪着他看他点上一支烟深深地吸了一口。最后，在仿佛十分不经意地气氛里，红发人看向了他。  
“怎么了？”  
“你变了。”Riki在四周的人声中低低地说。他也说不清，但Katze的言行显得更加温和，少了些许戒备。  
“不，我没变。”  
Riki皱眉，不知该怎么措辞，“你变了，对我。你……你在让自己显得和善。”  
Katze耸耸肩，“所以？”  
“所以，你让我觉得紧张。”  
Katze笑起来。“可以理解。但不用担心，我对你没有企图。”  
Riki把胳膊环抱在吧台上，他的眉头皱得更深了一些。“我也不觉得你有。我只是好奇我们这次偶遇的目地。”  
“相遇必须要个目地么？”Katze把烟从嘴里抽出时轻轻舔了一下烟尾，然后将那有害的烟雾吹进了Riki的眼睛。  
Riki并没有动摇他的目光。“咱们都是街上的混混。你最好还是不要扯谎讲瞎话。”  
Katze的眼睛危险地眯缝了起来。“我没有骗你。”即使修饰过的口吻也还是透露出被压抑的恼怒。“你看，我在这儿，你在这儿。你饿了，而我请你客。别让我后悔好么？”  
Riki低眼看了一下自己蠕动的衣褶，他听见自己的肚子叫唤得比那小野兽还响亮，于是决定随便爱怎样便怎样。他太累了实在是顾不了那么多了。  
饭菜很快上来。Riki把筷子整齐地掰开，然后将冒着热气的拉面送到嘴边。水蒸汽让他的眼睛也起了雾，他逼着自己在吞下一大口面之前用嘴先吹了几下。这东西太棒了。多么温暖浓厚的肉汤。上次吃东西是什么时候？哪天？该死，太好吃了！  
Riki睁开眼看见Katze正不同寻常地看着他。“怎么了？”  
Katze什么也没说，只是给自己倒了一大高杯的热苹果啤酒然后把那杯子滑到了Riki的面前。Riki大大地吞了一口。  
“慢慢来。”Katze平静地提醒他。  
他们安静地吃着东西，Riki努力地不囫囵吞下他的晚饭，而Katze只是挑拣地小口吃着。渐渐的，店里的人走得差不多了，他们之间的静寂也显得融洽了一些。虽然整整十分钟里他们一个字也没说，但那种紧张感已经很明显地减弱了许多。Riki很感谢Katze请的这顿饭，但他知道他并不一定要说出口。Katze可以察觉得到，这是肯定的。  
这个Furniture看着他把碗里的肉汤津津有味地干光，同时脸上甚至还浮现出一种仿佛兄弟般友爱的表情。Riki微笑起来，用手背抹了抹嘴角。这突然的动作让小猫尖叫了一声，店主立即向这里投来了目光。Riki咧嘴笑着朝台面后的老人使了个眼色。“你有牛奶给我这儿的朋友么？”  
“哼。赶快把那动物给我从这儿弄出去！太不卫生了！”  
Riki准备要跟他大吵起来，Katze打断了他。“一碗牛奶，麻烦。”红发人在Riki面前转换回到一个冷酷精明的机器，冷漠地晃了一下Iason Furniture的专用印章。那人立刻乖乖听话，很快小猫就开始在塑料的拉面盘里舔起了牛奶。  
Riki看着那只流浪猫吞咽着牛奶，完全没有留意它发出的让人不悦的舔噬的声响。他想起自己刚刚的相似模样不禁微微脸红了起来。他清了清嗓子，咕哝着说：“这么留着它我早该料到会这样的。宠物养宠物。这可真是造反了。”  
Katze并没有拿眼看他。“也许你该把它阉割了然后留着作Furniture。”他的语调尖酸得仿佛连吧台都能给腐蚀掉。  
Riki一笑。“不。它脾气太好做不了Furniture。Furniture得都像你这样粗暴又不讲理……”当Katze转过来瞪着他时，Riki挑衅地对着他吐出舌头。不一会儿，两个人都大笑起来。  
“它叫什么？”红发人问，轻轻地抚摸着那小毛球。  
Riki想了一阵。“烟灰。”  
“有创意。”Katze站起离去之前从钱包里掏了一小卷钞票递给了吧台。  
“不用找了。”男人含着烟说。  
Riki也站了起来。“要回去了？”  
Katze点点头。“要我顺道送你去哪儿么？你在雨里溜达会得病的。而且对烟灰也不太好。”他用一只手将猫拎起夹在胳膊下。“来吧，这边。”  
犹豫了一下，Riki快步跟着他来到了他的车前。他立刻就后悔起来，因为车厢里弥漫着Iason的古龙水味。他的手在大腿上紧紧攥成拳头，拧闭起双眼，努力控制着自己的情绪。燥热让他的额头上渗出了汗滴。  
“怎么了，Riki？”  
“想起以前的事了。”他的声音听上去那么嘶哑么？  
“嗯。去哪儿？”  
Riki喃喃说出了去他住处的方向。一开始他担心Katze会在雨里迷路，但他似乎对贫民窟很熟悉。是他，而不是Katze，觉得晕眩而迷茫，像狂浪怒作的大海上被抛来抛去的船只。很快，他们便已经停在了他的楼前。  
“不错的地方。”  
“当然，是个好地方。”Riki没有办法让自己从车上下来。都是他的气味。座位仍旧散发出他阳刚身体带来的温度。银色把手和窗户闪着光芒没有丝毫瑕疵，因为Iason总是戴着他白色的手套。但是他留下的痕迹却绝对清晰无误。  
“Riki？”  
“啊？”  
Katze从后视镜里看着他，Riki知道自己怎么也得说些什么。“他……他怎么样？”他低低地说。他能够感觉自己的脸颊在Katze沉默的目光里慢慢烧起来。很长一段时间，外面的雨水声是唯一可以听到的声响。  
“不太好。”Katze又点了一根烟。  
好奇心终于占了上风。“他怎么了？”  
Katze在开口之前深深吸了一口。“从表面上看，没事。但心里……我想他想你，Riki。”  
“饶了我吧。”Katze没有再说什么，尴尬的时间由秒变分。“他让你来查看我？Katze？”  
Katze仍是从镜子里望着他。“他让我来确认你一切都好。”  
“妈的！”冲突的情感在Riki的心底膨胀起来，像是破堤的洪水一般。这种感觉苦涩而让人厌恶。“他妈的不关他的事！”  
Katze等着他撒尽了他的小脾气才低声说：“你刚刚的确是又冷又饿，不是么？”  
感到羞辱。Katze想要什么样的答案？可恶，当面就被剥尽颜面。他觉得真是糟透了。可悲。没错。真可悲。  
“也许是。但我没要你来帮忙。”  
Katze突然转过来，“好啊，Riki。”  
Riki微微错愕，看着那双另他吃惊的紫水晶一样的眼睛。他不明白为什么Katze这么快就开始捍卫起那个将他去势贬为Furniture的男人。  
空气因为烟雾和他“主人”的气味而变得浓重。他奇怪自己怎么没有像料想的那样变得呼吸困难。他发现自己在深深地吸着，嗅着这里的空气。“你说他想我。他会来试着找我？现在……”Riki瞟了一眼他的住所，“现在他知道我住哪里了？”  
Katze的表情仍像石头一样。“可能吧。他早就知道你在哪儿住……”Riki的目光被牵移到红发人的嘴边，看着他在那根细长的白烟上又长吸了一口。  
“照看好他。”细长的眉毛回应地弯起来，Riki赶紧改口，“我是说，照看好他好让他别再来烦我。”  
Katze点头，伸手到座位上把烟灰用他大而长着茧的手提了起来。“照看好你自己，他就不会来烦你。”  
Riki 抱起烟灰，努力不让自己在Katze的目光里迷失。“我……我不能……留着……”  
“什么？”  
“我不能留着……嗯，烟灰。我养不起。”  
他们坐在那里互相看着看了一会儿，白烟在Katze审视的眼前仿佛一条薄薄的面纱。红发人点点头，然后从Riki那儿把烟灰拿了回来。  
“你干……”  
“我有老鼠。也许烟灰长大点儿可以帮上忙。”Katze从嘴里抽出烟熄灭了，然后把烟灰放在了自己的膝头上。  
Riki笑起来。“是啊。那好。”稳住他自己，Riki挪到门边。  
“谢谢。还有晚饭。”  
他打开车门，半踏出去。  
“Riki！”雨水消抵了一些Katze的声音，但是那急切声却穿透了噪音。  
“记得我说的。照顾好你自己。别找麻烦，这样你就能给自己多争取点儿时间。”  
Riki站在雨里，点点头，并没有完全明白Katze的意思，但是觉得需要表示一下他听到了他的话。他的脸上流露出一些感情，喊道：“你也是，Katze。”最后他撞上车门，赶紧冲进了楼中。  
一切，只是时间问题。

――――――

又过去了六个月，每当Riki想起那段回忆，他仍能感到那晚的阴冷寒风在啃噬着他的骨髓。他踏进浴室，将水全开，希望那热度可以烤干他的自我怀疑。Katze说Iason想他，但却没有丝毫的音信……这么久没有半点的音信……整整一年时间，Iason并没有做出任何尝试来将他找回。  
为什么那种痛楚比别的任何痛楚更剧烈？  
Iason永远都不会来找他。那与Bison交锋的一幕不就证明了他只是在戏弄他么？让他明白他对于那个Blondie来说根本不算什么？他心中的某些东西开始冰冻，变硬，麻痹了他，直到他除了那种冰火一样的憎恨和恐惧之外什么也感受不到。他为自己仍旧想要他的“主人”而憎恶自己。但除此之外，他更怕他的令自己都厌恶的荒唐的欲望将会一直消损他。没有Iason他将永远感到不完整。  
Iason……  
Riki开始狂躁地擦洗他的后背和胳膊，也不管肥皂水溅满了浴房的玻璃墙。他狠刮着自己的身体，让皮肉都变红直至流血，他希望疼痛可以驱赶走那些欢愉的记忆。  
没有用。  
他停了下来，用手撑着墙，微喘着。他让水就那么冲着他，眼皮一眨不眨的，即使水流进了他的眼睛然后滑下了他的鼻子和嘴唇。  
嘴唇，如此柔软，如此苛求，如此坚定，每一晚，迫使Riki张开他的口，通容他温存的侵犯。强迫他想要它，回应它，渴望它。  
面对自己的脆弱，他感觉像被撕扯开来。  
就像那打在他弟兄身上的激光枪弹一样，撕开他们的皮肉，烙上疤痕，扯裂那些留着鲜红鲜红血液的伤口。  
当他抵抗着那丝般的嘴唇，还有那蓝宝石一般的双眼，从他下唇滴下了鲜血。探求的双手无所阻挡，寻找着每一个秘密和弱点来瓦解他。  
“Iason！”  
Riki惊诧地睁开眼，瞪着透明墙上滑下的液体。那里正淌下他释放的证据，他甚至连自己的身体都不用触摸。  
他闭上了眼睛，很想就这么死去。也许今晚就该结束这一切？  
他走出浴房，用毛巾擦干了身体，慢慢走进了卧室。  
他盘算着该如何完结自己的性命，他睁开了双眼然后突然震惊地倒吸了一口气。  
“Ia……Iason！你到底在这儿干什么？滚出去！我再也不想看见你的脸！”  
“我来接你回去。”  
那声音金属般的温柔，被情欲所勾勒。他太清楚这个声音了。Riki可以反抗，可以死命喊叫，但是两人都知道今晚将会是如何的走向。  
Iason神采依旧——光耀而永恒，仿佛太阳。他的金发垂过他的腰际。他看上去更苍白了一些，瘦了一些，但仍旧是那种拒人千里的美丽。Riki无法呼吸，甚至连咽口水都不能。他记不清当他一步步退向床边时对Iason都胡言乱语了些什么。绝望地想要拖延必然要到来的一切，Riki咆哮出脑子里闪现的第一个念头。  
“Guy怎么样了？”  
“不知道。也许我可以给他洗洗脑，把他变成个听话的sex doll？”  
Guy？那个冲动的算不上聪明的善良的Guy？他身上没一点像那些供人娱乐的奴隶的资质。“你……你在开玩笑！”  
当Iason欺近他时，那独特的麝香味道占满了他的感官，面对他“主人”未曾改变的气势，他不停地颤抖起来。  
“我开过玩笑么？”  
“你想怎么样？”  
“回到Eos来。游戏结束了。”  
Riki无助地看着Iason缓缓脱下他特制的衣饰，他的脑子拼命地想找条出路，他的身体抗拒着，大喊出来：“为什么是我！你不是给我自由了么？”  
“Riki，”Iason的催眠术一般的声音降临在Riki的身上，他的“主人”褪去了Blondie的衣装。“我希望你没有误解我的意思……”现在只有一件紧身的黑衣包裹着Iason健美的身形，而Riki发觉自己呼吸困难，几近剧烈。“我放你走，但并没有取消你的宠物登记。你现在是……而且永远都会是……我的宠物。”  
Riki的脑中一片狂乱。Iason要他……重新回到为他的宠物。当他的“主人”脱下他的浴泡将宠物环重新戴回他的身上，愤怒、绝望和欲望争抢着他的意识。带着那种熟悉的高傲，Iason开始抚摸Riki，直到他的身体完全标显出他的渴望。  
“总有一天……总有一天我会杀了你！”  
他抓紧Iason的衣袖，一阵一阵的猛烈的热浪卷上他的身体，他挣扎着不让身躯松懈在床上。Riki为了否认Iason所给的满足感而咬破了嘴唇。  
“只有你敢这么对Blondie说话。”声音中充满如此的温暖，如此的爱慕。  
“怎么了？”Iason的舌用着最为罪过的方式舐过他酒红色的脸颊，Riki的抗拒消逝得就如镜上的雾气。“说给我听。”  
Riki猛地哽住，然后逼迫自己低吟出了他隐忍了一年的词句。“你做吧。”  
…… (*)

当Blondie最终瘫倒在他身上，Riki忍不住呻吟出来，他们的呼吸错乱地混合在一起，他们挣扎着想要从那让人淹溺的激情中摆脱出来。Iason用鼻尖轻拂着他的脖子，然后舐去了他喉上的汗水，接着便是一个长而浓烈的吻。Riki努力让自己保持着清醒，他隐约感到Iason的手背在轻柔地抚蹭着他的脸颊。甜美的吻像雨点一样落在他的颧骨和眼睑上，Iason慢慢地抽出。  
Riki叫了出来，萎缩着，他放低双腿希望可以减轻腿间的火辣辣的感觉。Iason停在他的上方，温柔地吻着他的面颊和脖子。  
Iason的眼神容不下任何违抗。“回到我身边。”  
Riki疲惫地点头，侧过身去，溃不成军。他像个婴儿似的蜷起膝盖来缓和被侵犯的身体上的烧灼般的疼痛，努力强忍着泪水。然后Iason做了件那么温柔，甜蜜而且完全绝无前例的事。他将被单拉起盖住他俩，把Riki转过来让他枕在自己的肩颈之间，在他皱着的额头上留下洁净的一吻。光滑的手指顺着Riki的后背和臀向下，将他安哄入一种恍惚之中。  
“收拾好东西，明天回来，Riki。”那充满美感的声音飘进夜色。  
“是的，Iason。”他轻吟着回应。偎靠着Iason温暖的身体，Riki很快便进入了梦乡。

――――――

在黎明到来之前，Iason安静地穿起衣服，不想打扰Riki。他昨夜严酷地对待了他，毫无顾及地侵入了他。之前没有任何事可以诱惑他让他如此无法自持，他完全低估了他对于这个黑色孩子的依赖。Riki早已超越了阿基里斯之腱。Iason需要他就像需要空气来呼吸一样。  
他看上去那么平静地躺着。他黑色的不受拘束的发弯卷曲在脸上，他墨黑的睫毛装点着他青春盎然的脸。等Riki回到Eos，Iason会补偿他。他会让他沉浸在溺爱中，与他共渡每个夜晚，彻底地诱引他让他永远都不会再想离开。  
Iason倾身在Riki子夜般的乌发上轻轻一吻，发誓即使是死亡也不能将他们分开。Blondie拾起他的外衣，走出房门之前回头看了男孩最后一眼。他用手随意地捋了一下他的金发，强使自己的双脚向前迈去，他的心磕绊着跌向了月之暗面。

（完）

* 处有删节。 

原文出处：Bastmoon http://bastmoon.spyderrealm.com/ （此翻译版本与此处原文略有出入，可能是因为作者修改过原作。）


End file.
